Froze King facing the sun
by Shekmeth
Summary: NaruSasu. Un guerre a séparé le nord et le sud d'un même pays. Une partie est submergée par la neige et l'autre vit sous les rayons du soleil, le Pays du Sud d'où vient Naruto, maintenant esclave au Royaume du Nord. Le roi de ce Royaume est mort mystérieusement, et son fils tyrannique à prit sa suite. Naruto le rencontrera lors d'une visite de ce dernier dans son village ...


**Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Ils peuvent aussi être OOC.**

 **Sans attendre je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre, bonne lecture :) :**

Le pied se posa dans la poudreuse après une seconde d'hésitation. Une expiration bruyante accompagna ce geste, dû à sa plante de pied douloureuse et rougissant de plus en plus depuis qu'il avait mis la patte dehors. Le froid était mordant, or il ne portait pas grand-chose : un vêtement qu'on pouvait qualifier de souillon. Lui qui venait du Pays du Sud, là où régnait chaleur et rayons de soleil réconfortants, avait du mal à s'adapter à celui du Nord, même après un an.

Le jeune homme serra plus fort contre lui le panier calé entre ses bras. Oui, depuis un an il vivait dans ce désert de neige, ou simplement respirer vous gelait la gorge. Mais il en valait de même pour tous les habitants de ce pays. Des cœurs de glaces, insensibles. Guidés par un roi tyrannique, fraichement débarqué après la mort de son père quelques semaines plus tôt. Depuis, il faisait les tours des villes et villages. Il s'investissait, certes, mais pour empirer la situation des gens comme lui. Des esclaves venant de l'autre côté de la frontière. Son regard, d'après les rumeurs, était tout aussi figé que son pays.

Il soupira et regagna la maison de ses maîtres alors que son regard se perdait dans le ciel gris. C'était pourtant le même partout. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Sa main s'appuya sur la poignée, et la douleur surgit lorsqu'il y referma ses doigts. Il s'empressa d'entrer à l'intérieur, lâchant l'objet et sa brûlure froide. La pièce ayant quelques degrés en plus, l'esclave se permit un instant de bien-être sans bouger, si ce n'était ses orteils recherchant la chaleur du sol. Mais le plaisir fut de courte durée lorsque le cabot de la maison grogna dès qu'il l'aperçu. Rouvrant les yeux, il les braqua sur l'animal d'un air mauvais. Il le haïssait autant que ses propriétaires. La cicatrice en forme de morsure sur son bras le démangea, et ne faisait qu'attiser sa haine. Mais il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et se contenta de poser ce qui l'encombrait sur une table en bois juste à côté. La femme de son maître fit son entrée dans la pièce la tête haute, comme si elle se prenait pour quelqu'un d'infiniment important. Elle le regarda de toute sa hauteur, le méprisait. Ce à quoi il ne réagit pas, sachant très bien que derrière elle brûlait – oui, brûlait – rien qu'aux souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Et le jour d'avant, celui d'encore avant…Soit. Il la prenait à chaque fois qu'elle le lui ordonnait, ou le lui faisait comprendre. Tout ça dans le dos de son mari, lorsqu'il n'était pas à la maison. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas qu'elle soit laide, mais il ne ressentait presque rien. Par contre, il le sentirait passer si l'homme de la maison les surprenait… Il avait toujours cette angoisse au ventre.

\- Naruto !

Des doigts claquèrent devant lui. Miranda – car c'était son nom – réclamait son attention, pressant ses seins contre son bras. Il se retint de tourner le regard de l'autre côté. A la place, il lui décrocha un petit sourire. Il savait que le petit cœur de sa maîtresse venait de faire un bond.

\- Tu veux que je nous réchauffe ?

Naruto avait pris une bûche qu'il venait juste d'apporter. Face au double sens de cette question, elle ne put refuser. En vérité les pensées du jeune homme se portaient bien sur la cheminée, où il voulait brûler ces bouts de bois et se cramer la peau. C'est ce qu'il fit alors qu'il sentait le regard affamé derrière lui. Une fois le feu bien nourrit, Naruto fut satisfait par la chaleur dégagée. Pour en faire autant auprès de Miranda, il lui fit signe d'approcher vers lui et le tapis. Un malaise le prit lorsqu'elle approcha mais il l'endura, de même pour ce qu'il se passa après. Mais les flammes réchauffaient son corps. Avec ça, il pouvait tout traverser.

Naruto la ramena dans son lit lorsqu'elle s'endormit à même le tapis, et repartit en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois la porte fermée il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre située dans le grenier. Sentir plus de fraicheur le fit serrer les dents, mais il monta et tenta de se couvrir comme il le pouvait à l'aide des couvertures miteuses qui se trouvaient là.

C'est une goutte sur le visage qui le réveilla. Il roula sur la côté et étendit les bras, comme si il accueillait quelque chose. Mais du bout du bras, il prit un sceau en métal, se redressa et le mit sous la fuite, là où était sa tête plus tôt. Il constata par la fenêtre que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Mais les personnes comme lui travaillaient toujours avant l'aube, ça valait de soi. Naruto passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds un peu trop longs et ternes depuis qu'il était sur la terre des esquimaux. Avec un soupir il se lever et partit en direction du rez-de-chaussée pour préparer le petit déjeuner et donner à manger au monstre dans sa paillasse qui lui servait de paille. Une fois fait – et après avoir failli se faire déchiqueter le bras – il porta le plateau jusque dans la chambre de sa maîtresse. Il n'y avait pas à avoir peur que ça refroidisse, le premier repas de la journée étant toujours froid. Puis il partit à l'assaut de l'extérieur. Mais heureusement, il ne neigeait plus. Il se rendit au marché chercher quelques vivres avec l'argent que lui avait donné Miranda après leur petite sauterie. Marchant entre les stands presque déserts (le soleil se levait juste) il aperçut Sakura non loin, et alla la rejoindre en quelques enjambées, la mine éclairée. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se tourna vers lui à l'entente de ses pas, le regard emplit de peur. Mais quand elle le vit, tous ses muscles se détendirent.

\- Bonjour ! Dit-elle plus gaiement.

Naruto ne répondit pas, ses yeux captivés par la tache bleue violette sur son visage. Soudainement gênée, elle mit une main par-dessus son œil gauche, son sourire tremblant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai mérité, j'ai cassé une assiette …

Mais sa voix se perdit lorsque Naruto se contenta de passa sa main dans la sienne et de se remettre à marcher. Elle faillit verser quelques larmes face à cette marque de soutient, d'affection. Naruto bisa néanmoins le silence.

\- Que dois-tu acheter ?

\- De la viande surtout.

Sakura n'avait qu'un maître, un des pires que Naruto ait connu. Ne jurant que par la violence et la faiblesse d'autrui, en l'occurrence celle de Sakura, seule face à lui. Le regard de Naruto retomba de nouveau sur elle, alors qu'il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle se mit à rire, plus joyeuse qu'avant. Naruto était comme un frère pour elle.

Un coq se fit entendre non loin, réveillant les habitants du village. Sakura et Naruto virent de la lumière par les fenêtres, légèrement découragés.

\- Dépêchons nous, murmura Sakura.

Naruto acquiesça, et alors qu'elle le dépassait de quelques pas, il la vit tomber sur les fesses au coin de la rue. Inquiet, il courut le long de la distance qui les séparait.

\- Sakura, ça va ?

Il entreprit de l'aider à se relever et à retirer la neige de ses vêtements. Alors qu'ils étaient presque debout, un poitrail de cheval vint leur barrer la route. Naruto et elle relevèrent le regard, pour tomber dans celui froid du cavalier. Les cheveux argentés, un masque recouvrant intégralement la partie inférieure de son visage, il les toisa de son regard totalement noir. Il ne vint pas à l'idée de Naruto de baisser les yeux, contrairement à son amie. Ce qui irrita bien sûr le chevalier, qui descendit de sa monture qui piaffait nerveusement. Il ne s'abaissa même pas à parler à l'esclave qu'il était, et prit d'une main ferme ses cheveux. La douleur força Naruto à plisser les yeux, mais il voyait encore le poing de l'homme s'abattre sur son visage …

\- Kakashi ! Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?

Ledit Kakashi s'arrêta brusquement et lâcha le blond, qui ne put s'empêcher de s'appuyer au sol, soulagé. Mais même si la menace s'était reculée, l'autre personne arrivant avec un véritable escadron de soldat ne lui donna pas du tout confiance. Il réitéra sa question.

\- Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

Son ton était tranchant et légèrement énervé. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête malgré les petit mains de Sakura tirant sur son pull, l'implorant de l'imiter. Mais il n'en fit rien.

\- L'esclave femelle a déboulé en plein milieu de la route.

Naruto tiqua à l'adjectif « femelle ». Des animaux, voilà comme ils étaient considérés. Il jetta un regard noir à celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Ce dernier sembla étonné d'autant d'audace venant d'un esclave, mais n'en fut pas du tout ravi.

Les yeux rouge sang du second protagoniste ne le lâchaient pas. Ils étaient de toute évidence dans la même tranche d'âge, mais au vu de ses habits richement décorés et complexes dont il était affublé, l'autre devrait bien s'en ficher.

Naruto remarqua qu'il neigeait de nouveau, mais que la peau de marbre du jeune bourgeois se confondait avec elle contrairement à ses cheveux noirs de jais. Il y passa une main, qui s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de son chemin. Puis il sourit. Un sourire d'ange déchu. Naruot ne vit que son pied qui vint violement le frapper en pleine figure. Sakura émit un hurlement de peur lorsqu'elle vit son frère retomber sur le sol, du sang éclaté dans la poudreuse.

\- Ça t'apprendra, chien. Ne me regarda jamais, apprends à baisser les yeux.

La jeune fille, pour le moment, ne les avait pas levés une seule fois, fixant leurs bottes. Tremblante de peur et secouée de sanglots discrets, elle secouait Naruto, priant qu'il se relève et laisse passer les Bourgois. Ce dernier banda ses muscles pour se redresser, entrainant Sakura avec lui.

\- Je m'excuse. Je ne suis qu'un esclave sans honneur, ne prenez pas la peine de lever votre pied vers moi.

C'était dit d'un ton platonique, et il avait parfaitement réussit à dissimuler son ironie, ainsi que ses yeux qui avaient virés au bleu foncé, signe de sa colère.

Lorsqu'il reprit la main de Sakura dans la sienne un homme déboula à son tour sur la route. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et c'est ainsi que Naruto découvrit qu'une foulé s'était créée autour d'eux. Il aperçut avec effroi que l'homme courant tant bien que mal vers eux n'était autre que le maître de Sakura, qui avait serré sa main, terrifiée. Il arriva vers eux, sa graisse sursautant au moindre mouvement.

\- Oh mon Dieu … Entendit dire Naruto. Il devina que c'était le petit friqué qui parlait.

Il était cependant tout à fait d'accord avec ce commentaire.

Le villageois s'approcha donc d'eux et arracha littéralement Sakura à sa bouée, Naruto. Il tenta de la rattraper de sa main soudainement vide, mais l'obèse le repoussa violement et se tourna ensuite vers les deux hommes et leurs soldats. Naruto écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il le vit se mettre à genoux, face contre neige, et força Sakura à faire de même, l'étouffant presque.

\- Toutes mes excuses Majesté, elle n'est pas très intelligentes …

Pour toute réponse, il lui donna un bref « hn. »

Une colère sourde aurait envahi Naruto si il était passé outre le « Méjesté. » Le petit bourgeois, roi du Royaume du Nord ? Celui des rumeurs, que Naruto qualifia de parfaitement justifiées.

Il resta cependant debout, ayant malgré ses dires assez de fierté pour camper sur ses pieds. Mais de nouveaux cris attirèrent l'attention. C'était Miranda. Accompagnée de son mari, son maître. Le souffle de Naruot mourrut dans sa gorge. On lui empoigna de nouveau les cheveux et tous se mirent dans la même position que Sakura et le grassouillet. Naruto mangea la neige. S'ensuivit ensuite des excuses sans fin. Mais le Souverain fit raire tout le monde d'un geste de la main.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps. Vous leurs infligerez le châtiment approprié. Je suis ici pour entendre vos plaintes et me reposer dans une bonne auberge.

Ses yeux rouges regardèrent autours.

\- Où est l'église ?

Le Rois les dépassa alors que plusieurs villageois le guidaient vers le lieu saint. Kakashi le suivit de près, non sans décrocher un coup en passant à côté de Naruto, qui ne cilla pas. Les soldats suivirent, tirant les rênes des deux chevaux. La foule se dissipa, puis le silence. Naruto et Sakura furent emmenés par leurs maîtres respectifs.

En passant le pas de la porte le corps entier de Naruto ne fut qu'un amas de souffrance. Son maître le roua de coups sous l'œil hésitant de sa femme. Mais elle fut vite dégoutée par le sang et les ecchymoses de son amant, lui jetant par la suite un regard de pur dégout. Ce qui parut interminable pour Naruto passa néanmoins. La tempête se calma puis disparu. Il se retrouva seul à terre, baignant dans son sang. Il entreprit de bouger tous ses membres. Le blond avait affreusement mal, mais pensa ne rien avoir de cassé. Sans tergiverser plus, il se releva tant bien que mal, aidé par l'adrénaline, et sortit retrouver Sakura. La neige tombait maintenant dru, le frigorifiant encore plus, mais il continua, laissant une trace de sang macabre derrière lui. Jusqu'au véritable taudis ou habitait sa protégée. Il n'y avait pas un bruit malgré les flammes des bougies que Naruto pouvait voir par la fenêtre. Il s'approcha de cette dernière, espérant y voir Sakura. Mais rien. Naruto l'imagina alors tout sourire en train de cuisiner. Elle l'aurait vu et fait un signe joyeux dans sa direction. Le blond se mordilla la lèvre. S'il entrait dans cette maison pour vérifier à l'étage et que le sale type était là, il serrait jeté dans une fosse. Mort. Ou pas.

Malgré son hésitation, l'image de Sakura le poussa à tenter ses recherches. Décidé néanmoins à faire ça vite il ouvrit la porte. Elle n'était pas fermée. Son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il monta difficilement les escaliers, mais avec discrétion, et fouilla toutes les pièces, même le grenier. Mais il n'y avait personne. Naruto commença à paniquer et redescendit en vitesse pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée et partir à sa recherche. Il passerait au peigne fin le village, partout. Il pensa soudainement à la fosse. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Il commença donc à déambuler dans les rues. Mais les passants qu'il croisait se dirigeaient tous vers le même endroit et, à défaut de savoir par où commencer les recherches, il les suivit comme un mouton. Il ne se rendit compte que plus tard que tous les villageois se dirigeaient vers l'église. Jetant des regards autours de lui, il espéra apercevoir une touffe de cheveux rose. La foule le guida à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Banale, sans aucunes fioritures, leur église n'avait aucune réputation. Mais il n'en était rien pour l'homme assis juste au fond, en dessous de la crois où était crucifié Jésus. Ce Roi se prenait-il pour un Dieu ?

Il y avait une petite file devant lui. Le Souverain paraissait écouter attentivement, les mains jointes. Naruto remarqua que l'homme qi se plaignait n'était autre que l'obèse. Poussé par la certitude qu'on ne pouvait recourir à la violence dans une église, le blond se précipita vers lui.

\- Sakura … Ou est Sakura ?

Le Roi et son interlocuteur se tournèrent vers lui. Yeux rouges posa un coude sur la table et sa joue sur la paume de sa main, tourné vers l'esclave. Il semblait satisfait des nombreux ecchymoses sur Naruto, faisant glisser son regard sur le corps de celui-ci.

Le villageois, lui, serrait déjà les poings de fureur pour avoir ainsi été interrompu. N'ayant pas envie de perdre son temps, il répondit de but en blanc :

\- Elle est morte. Je l'ai trucidée.

Il ne put retenir un rire gras, obscène.

\- Mais crois bien que j'ai profité de sa chair avait de la tabasser longtemps.

Le Roi haussa les sourcils face à de tel propos tenus ici, mais n'allait surement pas arrêter cette querelle qui lui servait de divertissement.

Naruto, lui, s'était immanquablement tendu. D'abord était venu l'incompréhension. Il n'avait rien dit, les yeux fixés dans le vide, un mince filet d'air passant entre ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Puis le coup était partit, accompagné par un cri de rage. Le blond le frappa en plein visage et cassa son nez. Son adversaire se plia en deux et voulut lui rendre la pareille, son sang tachant le sol.

Le sourire du souverain s'agrandit, à moitié caché dans sa paume, puis disparu soudainement. Kakashi venait de s'interposer entre les deux bagarreurs, et mit sa lame à une vitesse folle sous le menton de Naruto, qui n'avait rien vu venir.

Le soupir du Roi brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle Kakashi.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son Roi et ignora la remarque.

\- Dois-je lui trancher la gorge ?

A ces mots, Naruto sentit l'épée se presser sur sa peau.

Sa Majesté hésita, mais répondit finalement à la négative, puis se leva. Il contourna le jeune esclave et, d'un doigt, écarta la lame de son chevalier.

\- Non …

Naruto expira de soulagement.

\- Cependant !

Le mot avait claqué dans l'église. Tout le monde sursauta.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser ainsi sans punition n'est-ce pas ?

Kakashi se contenta d'hocher la tête. Son Roi prit la mâchoire de Naruto dans sa main pour le regarder dans les yeux. Naruto dû baisser les siens. Face à cette constatation et à la haine que lui inspirait le monde entier, il esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Petit.

Offusqué, les yeux rouges brillants, le Souverain se recula pour lui flanquer une gifle qui faillit lui dévisser la tête. Cependant, cela lui permit de prendre sa décision quant au sort de Naruto.

\- Enferme-le, n'importe où, sans eau ni nourriture. Il repartira avec nous.

Il s'approcha d'une démarche impérieuse vers Naruto.

\- Tu vas vivre un enfer. Tu regretteras que je n'aie pas laissé Kakashi te décapiter.

Puis il reprit sa place, l'air de rien, et fit signe à Kakashi d'emmener Naruto.

Avant que le blond ne soit négligemment jeté dans une cellule non loin de la fosse, Kakashi se rendit sous ses indications – qui n'avait qu'une envie, quitter ce village – chez ses maîtres, qui le laissèrent partirent avec le chevalier sans aucunes objections. Miranda avait évité le regard de son ancien amant, mais ce dernier n'en avait que faire. Quelques minutes plus tard il se trouva sur le sol dur de sa cellule. Il trouva agréable de ne pas y voir de la neige.

Le fait que son Roi ne soit plus là sembla délier la langue de Kakashi, qui resta accroupit derrière les barreaux.

\- Tu t'es mis dans un sacrée merde.

Naruto ne répondit pas, restant tapit dans l'ombre. Il continua.

-Tu n'as aucune idée d'où tu viens de te lancer. Le Roi Sasuke n'est pas un tendre. Il va te détruire, te briser … Et quand tu croiras que tu ne peux pas tomber plus bas, un coup de pied de sa part et tu retombe encore plus profond. Ce que tu as vécu jusqu'à présent, ce n'est rien pour lui.

Son regard sembla chargé de souvenirs.

Il se leva et repartit. Naruto resta seul et ramena ses jambes vers lui. Son regard luisait presque dans la pénombre.

\- Sasuke ….

 **Voila la fin du premier chapitre de Froze King facing the sun :D J'aimerai avoir votre avis pour m'améliorer, alors lâchez vos reviews !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
